<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Comic] In which Khalid is weak to praises from his wife by denpring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657877">[Comic] In which Khalid is weak to praises from his wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring'>denpring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Illustrations, Kink Meme, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for FE3H Kink meme</p><p>Prompt: "so it's been pointed out that Claude is one of those people who acts like he's super-kinky and down for anything—and he pretty much is!—but the super-secret kink that actually destroys him is praise. this is somebody who's been suspected and looked down on and unwanted his entire life, who's used to being Oh It's That Guy, who never expects appreciation, and who gets really squiggly about honesty. and of course he would never admit this weakness. he might not even realize it himself!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Comic] In which Khalid is weak to praises from his wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for the kink meme! (Original prompt here: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1472220#cmt1472220)</p><p>Also on:<br/><a href="https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/denpring/in-which-khalid-is-weak-to-praises-from-his-wife">Newgrounds</a><br/><a href="https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82243551">Pixiv</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09">My twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://denpring.carrd.co/">Other website links</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>